MI VIDA
by mmnai
Summary: ps es un shikatema en donde Temari descrive algunas cosas de su vidaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!


**hola aqui les traigo un fic de shikatema en donde temari descrive un poco de su vida y de las personas que a rodean y personas que estivieron con ella **

**espero que les guste XP**

Hola, me llamo Temari,tengo 18 años ,vivo en Tokyo,Japon,es una ciudad con muy iluminada bueno parte de ella, mas que nada el centro de esta.  
Tengo 2 hermanos, a uno de ellos le llevo meses, y al otro años , Kankuro el de meses y Gaara el de años.

Kankuro:tiene la misma edad que yo,el es muy comprencible bueno aveces , odia a los niños ,nose por que pero siempre dice "por eso odio a los niños" bueno cuando le hacen cosas y losacan de sus un poco traumado con sus marionetas son tres y platica con ellas es de masiado raro.

Gaara:tiene 15 años, es demaciado serio y muy enojon , y la verdad no hay mucho que decir de el bueno que tiene un mapache de pienso que me quiere matar, Kankuro piensa lo mismo que yo y Gaara no dice nada, somos como fantasmas para el,esepto cuando traigo un novio a la casa se pone celoso.  
Se preguntaran por que no menciono a mis padres bueno estan muertos y nosotros somos los herederos universales de su fortuna y vienes materiales.

Voy a una escuela de gobierno, mi megor amiga es Tayuya,Tayuya es peliroja y muy aventada como yo ,tengo una amiga que se llama Ino, ella es guera y es un poco fresa, mi novio se llama Shikamaru,tiene 15 años,si se que pueden pensar que soy una pedofila pero lo quiero y bueno comparado con los otros locos y raros fueron cuatro antes de el:

el 1°:Sasuke Uchiha de 13 años me lo agarre muy chico bueno yo tenia 16,es guapo, inteligente,valiente,deportista,de una de las familias con mas enpresas en Japon y algunas en el resto del mundo, diran por que lo corto, bueno tengo varias razones y una de ellas se llama Naruto ash.  
elmas chocoso de toda la escuela, le encantaba espiarnos,no tiene un sentido de lo que es la prabacidad,otra tambien tiene que ver con el, Sasuke era su perrito, le hacia mas caso a el que ami,otra fue que siempre me hablaba de su familia y mas de su hermano,esta bien que me tenia que preocuparun poquito pero todo los dias estaba loco si creia que lo iba a soportar oyendolo hablar desu familia ni loca.

el 2°:Neji Hyuga de 14 años cuando andube con el yo seguia con 16 años , el un hijo prodijioso,nacido en una familia que tubo mas tiempo en japon y que todavia no cambian los apeidos,intelijente,guapo,ojos grises muy bonitos, lo conoci mientras yo iva con su prima a una junta de un grupo en el que estoy ,eliba por ella y lo vi pf! quede encantada,tine un tio muy enojon ,una prima que quiere matar a su hermana ,termine con el por que era un obsesionado con el futuro y el destino,siempre iba con una adivina y yo no creo en esas cosas, por que te dan mala suerte .

el3°:Itachi Uchiha,si es hermano de Sasuke, se que es un poco raro salir con el herano de un ex-tu-yo pero el no lo tomo muy apecho,Itachi es muy diferente a Sasuke no le importaba mucho la idea de sus padres sobre su futuro como el siguiente que iba a mandar en su empresa,el mientras pasaban los mese me di cuenta de que era esquisofrenico,corte con el por que se fue con un señor raro,y ya no volvi a saber de el.

el 4°:Deidara,un chavo guero ,muy lindo,es artista bueno nose se fue con un chavo pelirojo que se paracia a Gaara de nombre Sasori y con otro que se llamaba Tobi,losdos eran raros, a Deiara le justaba pintar ,pero destruia todo lo que pitaba y me sacaba mucho de onda,un dia hizo uno mio y lo rompio fue muy raro por que yo le ayude a romperlo,el caso es que el tambien se fue y tambien lo tube que cortar.

De todos estos chicos locos y raros,el es una persona diferente aunque el sea mas chico que yo es muy maduro en su forma de ser,lo se desde que lo en una biblioteca que lugar tan mas romantico no?,lovi lleno de libros le pregunte que si nacesitaba ayuda y me dijo que no,pense que era una rata de biblioteca,y vi que me trato de alejar por su novia en aquel tiempo,su novia kin ,estaba loca por el siempre lo estaba abrazando,besando,acariciando y me daba asco, ella no el,ya se que los celos son un poco orribles pero que le pasaba lo hacia en publico hay dios! peor por que lo hacia en la biblioteca y cuandio yo estaba,hay medaba nose que verlos haci,bueno seguia ,me sente alado de el con un libro de Spen king ,note que leia varios libros de fisica e historia le pregunte:

-para que son tantos libros-oviamente al no querer que su novia me echara bronca tan solo por hablarle me respon dio muy simple

-para ser mas intelijente-yo nada mas pense "maldito! todavia que le quiero ayudar me dice eso"claro que no me lastimo mucho

-aah mira que yo te puedo ayudar, yo ya voy a salir y tengo experiencia en los examenes de los maestros-dije tratando de hacerle platica

-eeeh..no-nunca antes me abian rechazado por haci decirlo claro que en ese momento no me gustaba del todo

-hay eso me pasa por hacerme la buena-dije en voz baja para que no me oyera pero como que Kami no me quiere por que me oyo pero no fue el fue su noviecita y adivinen que me echo pleito y aparte de todo en una biblioteca osea quien hace escandalo en una biblioteca en donde una de las reglas es no hablar y obio que eso significaba no gritar,la tipa me grito y me quizo agarrar a patadas me djo:

-que haces diciendole esas cosas a mi novio-haciendo enfasis en mi,osea yo que iba saber que su novia era una loca que hasta la fecha me sigue fregando y eso que shikamaru es mi novio no el de ella, yo nada mas me quede con cara de que onda con esta vieja , y le dije:

-guarda silencio esta mos en una biblioteca por favor-le dije tratando de hacer que mi voz no se oyera mucho

-mira si quieres con el mejor dicelo no te hagas la inocente-oviamente eso me enchilo

-sino quieres que te pase algo malo,mejor no me estes fregando-haci se lo dije pero claro como buen busca pleitos me echo mas bronca

-cuando salgas de aqui..voy a estar en ese arbol esparandote -deverdad aria eso me dije a mi misma en ese momento pero yo me iba a tardar un poco ya que me iba a leer los capitulos 8 y 9 del libro asi que se iba a esparar un buen rato ahi,y en cuanto a el solo dijo

-kini tranquila no te enojes,ella no vale la pena-yo me que de asi de QUE!! como que no valgo la pena

-si es cierto pero lo que digo lo cumplo-me dijo tratando de intimidarme ,osea yo una chava con mas expariencia de peleas y con cinturon negro ja la aria pedacitos,ella se fue dandole un beso en la boca aca apasionado pero no llegador

-ja!no van a durar demasiado-dije como cobrandomela por lo que me dijo

-y tu que sabes-me dijo como si devaras fueran a durar millones y millones de años

-se mas que tu en el "amor"-dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos

-no sabes..por que sino ya hubieras durado con todos tus novios -eso me saco de onda,y no le dije nada termine de leer y me fui y adivinen si estan en lo correcto ahi estaba ella esperandome,no voy a con tar datos que claro fueron muy duros con decirles que me fui a la enfermeria ,es que la vieja tenia unas uñas bien lasgas y luego con su pelo me queria asficciar pero algo mas Shikamaru nos detubo y hasta me llevo a la enfermeria,ahi ya nos conocimos mejor

-jajaja-se empezo a reir como loco despues que la enfermera se fuera a buscar unas cosas

-que te parece tan gracioso que tu noviesita me queria matar a arañasos-dije causando mas risas en el

-es que nunca antes dos chicas se abian peleado por mi un chico no muy guapo como sasuke -cuando escuche su nombre salir de su boca senti un frio que recorrio todo mi cuerpo

-aah mira que yo andube con el y no fue para tanto-dije

-que lo siento estaba distraido,por cierto soy Shikamaru y tu?-me dijo asi de simple

-temari-le sonrei y le di la mano aunque nose para que si ya asta nos habiamos peleado

-rasguña feo eh?-me dijo sañalando mi brazo

-si

-ami tambien me agarro una ves pero gracias a eso nos hicimos novios-me dijo mostrandome sus cicatrices

-auch!eso te debio de doler lo que a mi me dolio oir que no valia la pena-le dije como reprochando le lo queme dijo

-perdon le tengo que hacer la barba para que no se enoje mucho-cuando escuche eso pense "apoco le tiene miedo"y tambien se lo dije

-no pero ya me trae arto la quiero cortar, necesio ayuda quieres cooperar-no eso no fue una de esas preguntas indecorosas, pero se acercaba

-como explicate quieres

-mira ma puedes ayudar a engañar a mi novia para poder cortarla -asi fue la engañamos y me causo alguos proble mas bueno muchos problemas con la tipa y a el con mis hermanos,fue un poco galado de las orejas pero al final salimos ganando los dos

-ja nunca crei que saliera de su sombra

-mira que yo menos asta que tuviste el valor de cortarla

-hay se puso como loca-me dijo

-todo esto merece selebrar vamos a salir

-ja vamos-nos fuimos de donde estabamos y yegamos a una tienda de ramen ,comimos platicamos y nos fuimos a mi casa,no piensen mal solo me fue a dejarme a mi casa

-bueno nos vemos -me dijo ovio nosoporte y le plante un beso en la boca ,que hizo que me mirara despues de que lo deje y me dijo

-que esto es un quieres ser mi novio-pues claro pense

-si -el me respondio con un beso uno de los mas apacionados que me a dado

Haci nos unimos mi novio y yo y asta la fecha seguimos juntos con todos los problemas como ,que si Gaara le echa su mapache, que si Kankuro lo quiere matar,y si kin me echa bronca ,siempre salimos de todos lo problemas juntos.

**ja que les parecio dijanme por que osino chuki los va a matar jaja no es cierto bueno que se la pasen chido......y dejen reviews **


End file.
